fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanoboy The Movie/Trailer transcripts
Trailer *(Thunderstone Pictures 1980-2009 Logo) *(Wakko C. Goofer and Big Bunny in) *(A Michael Cartoon) *(Almost the entire class and Lacto are in the playground, Wakko and Big Bunny are near the fence) *Wakko C. Goofer: Okay, buddy, today's the day we're gonna break outta school. (Their plan is written on the ground) As you can see, I've simplified the plan. It is now foolproof! And you know what to do, right? *Big Bunny: Right! *Wakko C. Goofer: Ready? *Big Bunny: Ready! Err... Ready for what? *Wakko C. Goofer: (Sighs) Never mind. (Whistles) Hey, BILLY! (Throws a steak; Billy goes for it) *(Lacto slips on Ferro onto the end of the catapult) *Wakko C. Goofer: Get ready to taste freedom! *(They are catapulted, but they crash onto Hector's butt.) *Wakko C. Goofer: Eh, could've been worse. *(Lacto tightens his butt, making Wakko and Bunyn kiss each other) *Commander Flag: No, no, no, no, no! *Big Bunny: What the fuck is wrong with you that take? *Commander Flag: Nothing with you, Big Bunny. You were great. You were perfect. You were better than perfect. It's Wakko. He keeps blowing his lines. Wakko, what's this? *Wakko C. Goofer: A tweeting pie! *Commander Flag: A tweeting pie? Oh give me a break! Wakko, read this script. Look what it says. It says, "Goofer gets clunked. Goofer sees stars." Not birds, STARS! Can we lose the playback, please? Oh Wakko, You're gonna be kidding me! *Big Bunny: For crying out loud, Wakko, how the hell many times do we have to do this god damn it scene? HEY, FLAG, I'll be in my trailer, taking a nap! Excuse me, toots. *Wakko C. Goofer: P-p-please, Flag. I can give you stars. Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time! *Commander Flag: Wakko, I've dropped it on your head 23 times already. *Wakko C. Goofer: I can take it, don't worry about me. *Commander Flag: I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the REFRIGERATOR! *Wakko C. Goofer: But I can give you stars, Look! *Narrator: This is the tale of an up-and-coming movie star named Wakko C. Goofer and a down-and-out private detective. *Tony Verrero: And stay out! *Professor David Stein (yells) *Narrator: Named Professor David Stein. *Professor David Stein: Ooga-booga! *Narrator: Every moment they were together. *Professor David Stein: (scream) *Wakko C. Goofer: (scream) *Narrator: Was a new adventure in trouble. *Wakko C. Goofer: Hide me David... PLLLEASE! *Narrator: It's a motion picture about friendship. *Wakko C. Goofer: Take it easy, will ya? Please, David! Don't throw me out! You're making a big mistake! *Narrator: Love. *(Wakko Kisses David) *Narrator: Compassion. *Professor David Stein: Come on. I'm sorry I yanked your ears. *Wakko C. Goofer: All the times you yanked my ears? *Narrator: Murder. *(R.K. Michael Falls) *Colonel Skeeter: I was shouting and screaming every day and night just look at me. I think I gonna killed him last night. *Wakko C. Goofer: Remember into a saw me? *Narrator: Sex. *Diva Farangitis: I'd do anything for my husband Professor David Stein. Anything. *Narrator: And violence. *Professor David Stein: No! But this does. *(Czar Zar Falls in the Dip) *(Wakko Gets Hit) *(Careena Payne Laughs) *Professor David Stein: Cartoons. Gets 'em every time. *Medicine Man: You wouldn't have any idea where the gopher might be? *Professor David Stein: Not a thing for gopher, huh? *Big Bunny: The whole thing stinks like yesterdays' diapers. *Narrator: It's a comedy a little different from all the rest. *Professor David Stein (screams): I'M A STUPID PIG! *Wakko C. Goofer: I can't do that too! *Diva Farangitis: I'm not bad. I'm just drawing that way. *(David Roles on the Floor) *Corona Jane: So, tell me, David, is that a gopher in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? *Narrator: Thunderstone Pictures and David W. Armstrong present, a film by Scott Webb from the director of Captain Hulett The Movie. *Wakko C. Goofer: When the cartoonville may act idiotic, a least we're be together, we're not safe! *(Wakko Gets Hit) *Narrator: Nanoboy The Movie. Category:Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs